With the growth in mobile devices and mobile device Operating Systems, (e.g., iPads and Android Tablets), there is pressure on IT (Information Technology) administrators to allow access of these devices to the corporate network while maintaining some level of security and policy enforcement. At the same time, it is difficult to provide software solutions on these devices because the Operating Systems allow limited access to privileged areas needed to build solutions that provide Enterprise grade security.